<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>July 8th - Dancing by S0phos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132855">July 8th - Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos'>S0phos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest July 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human, Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DEArtfest, Dancing, M/M, i love these two, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Not much to say about this one except I love my soft boys!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest July 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>July 8th - Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Let me work late. I’ll be fine Gavin</em>”. He hated leaving Nines alone at the office and normally would protest until he let him stay but tonight he gave up. Only because he had other plans in mind. He knew he had maybe 2 hours before Nines got home so he worked fast. The walmart down the road would suffice for dinner but that wasn’t the main event. </p>
<p>Nines had done so much for Gavin in the past year, starting from the day that they met. He was insufferable to begin with but as their bond grew he became something so much more than that Ken Doll looking plastic prick. He was a partner. He was a friend. He was a soulmate. And just last week he had disappointed him. It was last week that they were at Tina and Val’s wedding. It was last week that Gavin proposed. It was last week that they became fiances too. But it was also last week that Gavin had declined Nines when he asked him to slow dance. He had been afraid. He had never danced in that way with another person; tonight he was going to make it up to Nines.</p>
<p>The two hours passed in what felt like 30 minutes and soon enough Nines was home. And he was shocked by what he saw. Their living room had become a magical space. The lamps had been dimmed but were still on so cast a gentle, glowing light into the space. The floor had been littered with rose petals. Rose petals. A few small tealight candles were laying around creating a new warmth throughout the often cold living space. And there he was standing in the middle of the now rather open space. He looked put together for once. He was still in his classic black shirt, black jeans, leather jacket get up but he had styled his hair a little and had actually trimmed his beard to look somewhat respectable. Nines was at a loss for words.</p>
<p>“What… what is all this?” He asked as he moved toward the kitchen counter to drop his things.<br/>
“You really didn’t pick up on the fact that I let you work late alone without a fight?”<br/>
“I mean… sure I thought it was strange but I thought maybe you were just tired and were ready  to go home and relax.<br/>
“Nines. You’ve known me for a year. I’m a little shocked you didn’t catch on to be honest”<br/>
Nines knew that something was happening; he could read Gavin like a book. But Nines wasn’t expecting this.<br/>
“Look Tincan. I am so excited to be your fiance and soon I’m gonna be your husband. But I fucked up last week…”<br/>
“Do you not want to get married?!” Concern flooded Nines’ face. Gavin rushed over to him and held his shoulders tightly.<br/>
“Of course I want to get married, that’s not how I fucked up. I said no when you asked me to dance.”<br/>
“Gavin.. You know I wouldn’t care if you never danced with me..”<br/>
“Yeah well I do. Speakers on.”</p>
<p>At his command a swell of music filled the room. It was a slow, steady tune that carried through the space and reminded them of the love they had for each other.<br/>
“Ask me to dance.” Gavin said with a strange amount of confidence.<br/>
“Ok..? Gavin Reed, may I please have this dance?” Nines bowed extravagantly and held out his cold but welcoming hand towards Gavin. He felt his warm touch and rose from the bow, letting their eyes meet. They just stood there for a moment, their eyes interlocked and their hearts beginning to reach out and react to one another. Slowly, Gavin fell into Nines’ chest as they began to sway gently to the music that surrounded them. </p>
<p>A year ago, these men didn’t know each other. They were strangers that were forced into working with each other for the sake of the law and neither of them had particularly enjoyed it. But now they needed each other’s company. Gavin was afraid of the man he was before he met Nines. Nines was afraid of what he might have become if he had never met Gavin. They were both afraid of losing each other. But in this moment they moved and acted as one. A bond formed between them that could never be broken. It was a link that no matter the time or the distance would keep them together. Their dance flowed like water down a never ending stream of tranquility. They moved around each other effortlessly, even though they had never experienced a dance like this with the other person before. They just knew what the other was going to do. The world around them faded away as focus fell only onto their partner. The song began to drift away but they continued to hold each other in the gentle silence that now engulfed them.  Gavin had never felt so free. Nines had never felt so safe.</p>
<p>“See this is why I had to do it.” Gavin said quietly as he nestled deeper into Nines’ chest.<br/>
“I must say, I am very happy you chose to surprise me with this Gavin. I’ve never seen this side of you before.”<br/>
“What side?”<br/>
“This experimental side. You’re trying new things Gavin. You want to grow.”<br/>
“Only if I can grow with you”<br/>
This stopped Nines. He pulled out of the hug that they had kind of fallen into and stared at Gavin.<br/>
“What? Was that stupid?”<br/>
“Nothing you say is stupid” Nines whispered as he stooped down to his level and kissed him softly. Whenever they kissed it felt like an eternity passed before they would break apart again. Nines brushed his hand gently over Gavin’s face and Gavin wrapped his arms around Nines’ neck, entangling them more than they ever had been when they were actually dancing. When they finally broke apart Gavin took Nines’ left hand and looked at the small metal band around his ring finger.<br/>
“I can’t believe I get to marry you.”<br/>
“The feeling is mutual.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much to say about this one except I love my soft boys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>